Sitting in a Tree, Backwards
by Bren Williams - Lady Brenlis
Summary: Ever wonder what might've happened if Beckett had dumped Josh & proposed to Castle out of nowhere?
1. A Crazy Proposal

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_**June 23, 2013**_

_Summer 2010, Andrew Marlowe stated in an interview that "There are things in Beckett's life that she is not ready to share with Castle." Speculation was rife on the ABC forums immediately after, and I threw out a wild idea, immediately followed by a demand that _someone_ write a fanfiction on it. I don't believe anyone ever did, fortunately. Months later, I was hit with the perfect opening to give life to that idea. (Stay tuned for more.)_

_Thank you for all of you who kept checking in on this story, begging for it to be told. I won't stop until it's finished. I promise. (Not promising when!) I love to hear from you. Feel free to tell me what you think, even if it's not exactly good._

_Enjoy._

_Bren Williams_

* * *

SITTING IN A TREE, BACKWARDS

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**Double Parked/Crazy Proposal**_

**January 2011**

Detective Kate Beckett shifted in the seat of her Crown Vic. She glanced over at her partner, who was silent, thoughtful even, as he studied the pedestrians through the early morning gloom. Neither spoke, but she knew his game by now. He watched people pass, noting clues and speculating on their lives and motivations before they disappeared forever. The two were silent and still, not drawing attention to themselves. Sighing, she looked away from his profile, frowning. At last she blew out a breath, and closed her eyes for a moment. Her brow furrowed as she finally spoke.

"Castle?"

Famous mystery novelist, Richard Castle, glanced over at her, surprised by the softness and hesitancy in her voice. "Yeah?" He turned toward her, smiling slightly at her hesitancy, waiting for her to speak.

She stared resolutely through the windshield, but he watched her curiously, noting her white-knuckled grip of the steering wheel.

"Have you," she hesitated again, catching her lower lip between her teeth. "Have you ever thought about getting married again?"

His eyes widened. "It's not out of the question. It would depend on circumstances. On the woman…" his voice trailed off as he took in her bent head.

"I need help." Her voice was low, determined.

"Yeah?" She had his full attention. His brow furrowed as he frowned at her.

"I need to get married. Quickly."

His mouth dropped open. He closed it and licked his lips. "Why, Detective Beckett…"

Her cheeks felt hot, and she hoped he wouldn't notice her blush in the gloom. She faced him, meeting his eyes at last.

"Are you proposing to me?" Behind his astonishment, a smile teased her.

"No," she snapped. "I'm asking you for a _favor._"

"Are you sure, because it sounded like a favor that involved getting married."

She closed her eyes, feeling completely miserable. "It does."

His widened further and he lowered his voice to a whisper, "I've never been proposed to before, but shouldn't you be down on one knee?"

Eyes still closed, she drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Castle—" There was a note of warning in her voice.

He schooled his features to a serious expression. "You were saying?"

She stared out the windshield at the brick building they were watching. "I need to get married. Before the 29th or I lose my share of my grandmother's estate." She caught her lip between her teeth again, this time biting down. "Would you marry me? By the 29th?"

"That's less than two weeks away!"

Beckett nodded and he stared at her in awe, blinking several times. "That's… That's so… What happens to your inheritance if you aren't wed by then?"

Her expression hardened. "My cousin gets it all." She scowled as a hint of bitterness crept into her voice. "He's 37, _unmarried_, and likely to remain so for the rest of his life. But there's no such restriction on _his_ inheritance!"

She risked a glance and was caught by his intent gaze.

"What about Josh?"

She swallowed, her eyes flicking away for a second as she answered, "We broke up." Her flat tone spoke volumes. "Look, if you don't—"

"Hold on. You caught me by surprise." He licked his lips again, leaning forward to prop an elbow on the console between them. "I have some more questions before I can give you an answer."

She nodded and turned back to survey the street.

"Why me?"

Startled, her eyes flew to his. "Castle—"

"Just answer the question."

She sighed and plucked an empty travel mug from the console, turning it in her hands before answering. "Esposito and Ryan are taken." She drained the last of the tepid coffee.

"Esposito and Ryan?" He was clearly affronted.

She shrugged. "Beggars can't be choosers." She bit the inside of her cheek, managing to keep her lips still.

"Hunh," he grunted and faced forward again.

She peeked at his profile and offered the empty cup, knowing he would bring it back to her tomorrow, filled with hot, fragrant coffee. "Look," her voice was low. "I trust you. We make a good team… If I have to marry someone, I'd rather it were you."

He stared back at her, as though waiting for something.

She swallowed hard, hoping he was through with questions. He wasn't.

Without taking his eyes off her, he took the cup from her. "And," One side of his mouth curved upward and he leaned toward her. "Does your charming offer include… _benefits?"_ His smile deepened and his dimples appeared.

Something fluttered inside her as his blue eyes held hers. A sheen of sweat broke out all over her body in the stifling stillness. "That depends," she murmured.

"On?"

She arched one graceful eyebrow. "On how _good_ you are."

His smile deepened as his eyes lingered on her lips; her heart was pounding in her ears, and she knew he was going to kiss her. When his eyes next met hers, the smile was gone and it was his turn to be hesitant.

His voice was very quiet. "I don't want a marriage in _name only_."

She nodded.

"I've had two marriages fall apart." The words hung in the air between them and she sighed, waiting for his refusal. "I don't want that to happen to us." His eyes caught hers and for a moment she held her breath. The words came slowly with great seriousness. "If we do this, I'm in it to have and to hold…"

She could not look away.

"Forever."

The word hung in the air between them, as he waited for her response, a hint of vulnerability hiding behind his certainty. "Do you agree?" There was a catch in his voice and it suddenly occurred to her that her answer mattered to him, very much.

Her lips parted. Her breathing came fast and shallow. She could not tear her eyes from his. She gave a jerky nod. His eyes dropped to her lips again. "It's only fair to warn you, I fully intend to seal our agreement with a kiss." His eyes flicked back to hers and he murmured, "But not just yet."

Kate's eyes widened and she struggled to catch her breath. "N-No?" Her hand clenched into a fist, and she wished she could've kept the word back.

A movement on the street drew his gaze. "Ah. Over there. It's Burrola." And he was out of the car, moving across the street while Kate struggled to catch her breath, and master her disappointment.

* * *

**_How did you like it? Review?_**


	2. Past, Present, Future

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**_June 20, 2013_**

_Summer 2010, Andrew Marlowe stated in an interview that "There are things in Beckett's life that she is not ready to share with Castle." Speculation was rife on the ABC forums immediately after, and I threw out a wild idea, immediately followed by a demand that _someone_ write a fanfiction on it. I don't believe anyone ever did, fortunately. Months later, I was hit with the perfect opening to give life to that idea. (Stay tuned for more.) _

_Thank you for all of you who kept checking in on this story, begging for it to be told. I won't stop until it's finished. I promise. (Not promising when!) I love to hear from you. Feel free to tell me what you think, even if it's not exactly good. _

_Enjoy. _

_Bren Williams_

* * *

_SITTING IN A TREE, BACKWARDS_

* * *

_**Past, Present, and Future**_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**January 2011**_

Castle was out of the car and crossing the street before Beckett's head had stopped whirling. Alone in the Crown Vic, she gaped after him, her heart still thudding in her chest.

"Oh my God!" she breathed, pushing her hair away from her face. _He said yes!_ She stared after him in awe. Then he turned, looking for her. She reached for the door handle, ignoring the slight tremor in her hand. _Adrenaline,_ she told herself as she got out of the car and dashed across the street. She was still breathless when she reached him.

One side of his mouth curled upwards. "What kept you? Savoring the moment?"

Her cheeks felt hot but she managed to keep her cool. "Don't flatter yourself. Did Burrola head upstairs?"

Castle shook his head. "Headed for the alley." He gave her a sideways glance which she ignored. "Think he'll bolt?"

She shook her head. "He'll talk."

Castle nodded and fell in step beside her.

The alley appeared empty on first glance but Beckett's stride was quick and purposeful, eyes noting every detail. A little further in, and they spotted him slouched against a loading dock, smoking a cigarette.

"Vincent Burrola?" she asked.

"Who's askin'?" His eyes were dark against his leathered skin as tugged his knit cap lower over his ears.

She lowered her voice. "Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. This is Richard Castle."

Burrola nodded acknowledgement as he dropped his cigarette butt, crushing it with his boot heel.

"I heard you might be able to help us."

His only response was a scowl at her. Finally, "Who tell you that?"

Beckett's reaction was unperturbed and her voice was soft, without being threatening. "I can't remember."

Burrola, who seemed to take it as a promise of discretion, nodded slowly, taking their measure.

"You want to talk someplace more private?" Kate asked, her voice quiet.

"This way," he jerked a thumb at a door behind him and they followed him in. It was the back of a warehouse; the sounds of distant voices blending with forklifts somewhere passed the rows of fully loaded industrial shelving.

"What can you tell me about Victor Lomeli?" she asked.

The informant gave a curt nod; his eyes were everywhere and his voice quiet, tense. "Bad dude. His gang runs drugs, girls… Heard that a while back, he had this girlfriend, seemed pretty serious. They were having a baby. Then one day he got surprised by this other gang, they were shooting at him." He swallowed. "He used her as a shield. A human shield." He shook his head. "He left her there, bleedin' out." Burrola stared at a fixed point over Kate's shoulder, his face impassive now. "Why'd you want to know?"

Beckett ignored the question. "Have you heard anything more recent?"

"Yeah. Heard 'bout a meetin' last night." He glanced over his shoulder, coughing. "Iz weird. Him, his right arm and shot-callers from a couple rival gangs." He shook his head. "Most those guys sooner shoot the other than talk. Heard a preacher was there too."

"A preacher? You mean a _minister_?" Castle asked, incredulous.

Burrola nodded. "Yeah."

"Why a preacher?" Castle wondered aloud.

"Mr. Burrola, Victor Lomeli was poisoned last night. Can you tell me anything about that?"

But a new voice had joined the others in the background, and Burrola shuddered, his eyes widening. "I gotta go," he hissed.

Kate frowned but did not argue, pressing a business card into his hand. The guy shoved it into his back pocket and hurried away.

"Let's go," Castle whispered. Kate nodded agreement.

Outside, the wind had picked up, forcing them to turn up their collars against its chill. Finally bundling into the crown vic, Beckett started the engine and Castle cranked the heat. He found himself watching her as she maneuvered into traffic.

"Did you mean it?" he asked her at last.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

He gave a little jerk of his head. "The proposal. Did you mean it? Are you serious about getting married?" His voice was low, hesitant.

"Oh." She hesitated, suddenly overtaken by shyness. Her eyes met his as though gauging his intent. "Yes," she finally answered. "It was sincere." There was the slightest pause before the last word.

"Good." His voice was soft, and he turned away then, to take in the warehouses and factories of the bowery, a whisper of a smile on his lips.

Kate's eyes followed his movement, watching him, wondering. She cast several quick glances his way and drove on, neither speaking. Castle oblivious to her gaze, continued to smile, as he stared out the passenger window. They rode in silence for a time, until Castle turned, finding her staring at him. She quickly turned away, biting her lip, and it was his turn to watch her speculatively. Finally, he let out a long breath.

"What's our next move?"

"You mean with Burrola?" When Castle nodded, she went on. "I'll have another go at him later. Right now, I need to find out what that meeting was about, and who was there."

"And why the minister."

"And why the minister," she agreed.

Castle was silent for a long moment before asking, "Did you notice the way he reacted when he heard that voice from the other room? Like he knew exactly whom it belonged to and did not want to be seen with us." Castle pulled out his I-phone and began fiddling with it.

Beckett nodded. "I'll have the boys research Lomelli's gang, rivals, and any churches targeting those groups."

"Maybe the minister was casting a play and needed some Philistines."

"More likely some kind of revival. Whatever it was, don't you think it odd that a poisoning occurred with a minister present?"

"Not so strange. Murders used to happen at weddings all the time. Of course, that was in _medieval_ times." His eyes lingered on her profile.

"Really."

"Uh-huh." One side of his mouth pulled up in a smirk. "Maybe there'll be a murder at ours too."

She flicked a glance at him. "You won't annoy Dad _that_ much."

He seemed not to have heard her, "We should stage a murder at our wedding!"

"What? I face murders every day! Why would I want to be reminded of that at—"

"It'll be a 40's noir theme," he looked up from his phone, "and we'll ask our guests to dress as characters from Clue!"

"Clue? You mean the board gam—" Beckett's phone trilled at her. "Beckett," she answered. Then, in a much different tone, "Yeah, I'm working Lomelli's homicide."

She had Castle's attention now and she cast him a glance, a _You're not going to believe this,_ sort of glance. _"Really! _Which hospital? I'll be over shortly." She hung up.

"That was Nick Skaggs, from the fourteenth. He's following up on a report of a minister whom claims to have been given poisoned at a meeting last night, with—"

"Victor Lomelli!" Castle guessed.

"Bingo." Beckett nodded. "We'll head over to St. Vincent's to take statements and I'll call the boys—"

"Ah," Castle interrupted. "I hate to bow out, especially when the case has suddenly gotten so very interesting. But, I have some errands. Let me off and I'll catch the subway."

Kate's eyes widened "Wha—But… You're leaving?" She struggled to hide her dismay.

Castle, oblivious, tucked the phone in his jacket pocket. "Yeah. I'll catch up with you later."

She had barely pulled into a loading zone when he was leaping out of the car, and slamming the door shut behind him. She stared after him, questions in her eyes. "Good-bye?" she asked of the silence, but he was already gone.

Kate lingered in a loading zone, car idling as she watched Castle's head and shoulders disappear into the crowd as he headed toward the subway. Three, short words repeated themselves incessantly through her thoughts as a smile broke over her face. _He said yes! _At last. She'd asked, he'd answered. And not _just_ yes. He wanted _forever;_ he wanted _her_ forever,not_ just _as a bedmate. The smile widened as her thoughts wandered, remembering the exact look in his eyes as he'd stolen her voice with his promise. _"To have and to hold. Forever."_ Richard Castle wanted the same things she did.

Or did he?

Kate sighed and pushed her hair away from her face. The pragmatic cop in her would not take for granted that Castle wanted what she wanted, or that everything would fade into a lovely storybook happiness. Her brows furrowed as she sternly reminded herself that a quickie wedding without benefit of courtship was an enormous gamble. She grimaced. Especially considering that a month ago, they were both in serious relationships; or so she'd thought at the time. On paper, this marriage was crazy. She bit her lip as the old argument stirred within her.

Was it worth the risk? She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She could still explain to Castle that she didn't want to rush into marriage. She could hint that she'd prefer to date first, maybe they'd go away together for a weekend.

She closed her eyes for a moment. Go away with him, just as he'd invited her to do last Memorial Day. Bonfires in the Hamptons with Castle, with _fireworks _had tempted her, but she'd broken it off with Tom Demming for nothing; Castle had moved on after she'd refused his invitation, spending the summer and fall dating his ex-wife, Gina. Why did her cyclical thoughts keep coming back to this? She'd screwed up, blown it, waited too long to take him seriously. _Or,_ she reminded herself, maybe he'd never really been that interested. So she'd thought at the time.

But, no. He was not only interested, but he wanted _forever._ A slow smile spread over her face.

She put her signal on and pulled into traffic, heading toward the hospital. She'd been over this. If she canceled the quickie wedding to Castle in favor of dating him first, she'd lose her inheritance. She'd gladly let the money go, but she hated for her family to lose their home.

Kate again cursed her grandmother's cantankerous memory and controlling ways for manipulating her into this situation. But, she shook her head to herself. She'd started down this path by proposing to Castle. She'd see it through.

Furrows appeared on her forehead as she worried over her relationship with Castle, until, _He said yes!_ A soft laugh escaped, replacing the frown with a radiant smile and a warmth filling her chest as she relived the moment when the sun broke through her clouds of worry and doubt and Castle accepted her proposal. _To have and to hold_, his voice whispered in her thoughts.

"Forever," she whispered, her eyes wide in wonder.

* * *

_**Wednesday, January 19, 2011**_

Kate awakened before her alarm, stretching in the gray stillness, and the emptiness that was her bed. Already the sounds of traffic filtered through the thick walls, reminding her of the responsibilities awaiting her and… Her thoughts stumbled to a halt as she remembered the tense stillness in the car yesterday, when Castle promised her more than marriage.

_To have and to hold. Forever,_ he'd said, so serious. She held her left hand up, staring at the bare third finger.

Was she really engaged if she lacked a ring? Should she wear something else? She rubbed her hands over her face, wishing things between them felt more settled, but…

The alarm on her phone beeped at her until she rolled to her side, dismissing it, before pushing herself upright. She'd go bare-fingered until Castle put a ring on it; assuming he went through with it.

He hadn't called her last night. Not to check on the case, or… Or what? Say goodnight the way a boyfriend or fiancé might? The way Josh sometimes had? Sighing, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Castle wasn't Josh, but a little extra attention from him, especially considering the emotional risk she'd taken _proposing_ to him yesterday… A good night call would've been nice, or… She thought of the kiss he'd promised her.

"Anytime, Castle," she grumbled wistfully. She wandered into her closet, selecting clothing for the day. Hanger still in hand, she pulled open a bureau drawer, digging for lingerie.

There was a thunk as something heavy shifted in the back. She hesitated for a moment then hooked her hangers over the side of the drawer and reached back in. It was a bottle of fine tequila. She'd tried to forget it was there but Josh hadn't let her. She flipped the attached note open to read it again, but all it said was, 'Rook'.

It was from him of course. She'd arrived home, all those months ago, to find it waiting for her. He'd sent it the day before, she was sure, the day he'd first invited her to the Hampton's, before he'd discovered her plans with Tom Demming.

She squeezed her eyes shut. Before he strode off with Gina on his arm.

Gingerly, she set the tequila on the dresser top. Later, Josh had found it, she remembered. He'd wanted to surprise her with a rare, romantic weekend away. Before he knew that Castle's best-selling characters, Jamison Rook and Nikki Heat, had fallen into bed after hand margaritas. But once Josh had picked up Heat Wave and Naked Heat during a layover, he'd not been so easily swayed.

They had been in his kitchen, all polished chrome and glass, preparing a late meal together. "What did Castle think of Natalie Rhodes impersonating you?" Josh poured a package of spaghetti into the boiling water, not looking up.

"Umm…" Kate's brow furrowed as she cast him a quick glance, "He was, um, intrigued."

Josh nodded as he stirred. "He's in love with you, Kate."

"Wha—that's—" Kate stared at him in the act of setting silverware on the table, her eyes rounded. "How does Castle's interest in actress who is playing Nikki Heat equate to him being in love with me?"

He made a derisive sound in the back of his throat as he stirred the pasta. "How can you not see it? It's all over those _Nikki Heat_ books he wrote. Why else would he follow you around for three years—"

"Two," she corrected, stirring the sauce.

"Whatever." Josh set the spoon down and crossed his arms staring down at her. "You should tell him to shove off."

"_What?"_

"You're leading him on. He keeps following you around, hoping for something that's not going to happen. You should tell him to go; tell him to find another hobby."

Her eyes narrowed and he lowered his voice, taking her hand in his. "Listen, Kate, he's been a good partner—maybe a great partner. He's saved your life multiple times, but so would any other partner. That's what partners do, right?"

She stared at him, eyes wide now, not arguing, lower lip caught between her teeth.

"But he's wasting his life, hoping for something that's never going to happen."

"W-Why do you say that?" She frowned slightly, crossing her arms, regarding him.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you're in love with another man?"

She gaped at him for a second before turning away.

He was oblivious, "Seriously, we've been talking about marriage. It's time for him to move on."

"Castle is my partner, my friend." She pulled her hand away. "He's not in love with me. Never has been." She tried to laugh at the idea but couldn't. Her voice sounded hollow.

Josh made a sound in the back of his throat.

There was an edge to her voice now. "He gets as much satisfaction putting killers behind bars as I do."

He gave her a level stare. "Really? Is that what you've been telling yourself?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Explain," she hissed.

"_Fine." _He stirred the marinara again and then slammed the spoon onto the counter, splattering the granite with the scarlet droplets as he turned back to her. "Jamison _Rook!"_

She blinked at him, startled. "You've read Heat Wave?"

"Yes, I read _Heat Wave._ The man named a character after himself. And not just any character, he named _Nikki Heat's_ _lover_ after himself."

"I am _not_ Nikki Heat!"

"And he's not Jamison Rook. Only he fantasizes about you, and hand margaritas, and he gets paid for it." Josh pulled the salad kit out of the grocery bag and fished a bowl out of a cabinet, muttering under his breath, "What a wanker."

Kate paused in the act of pulling wine goblets out of the cupboard and faced him again, forcing calm into her voice. "Is that what this is about? Nikki Heat is a _fictional _character, nothing has ever happened between us." She had to struggle to keep her voice neutral.

"Oh, it's pretty apparent he wants something to happen."

"Josh—"

"Quit making excuses for him, Kate. Those books read like a goddamn love letter, and you're pretending it's _normal._ Quit fooling yourself."

Kate's heart was pounding. "You are way out of line."

"Am I?" He lay the salad tongs down and took a step closer. She had to look up to meet his gaze. "Then tell me about that unopened bottle of tequila in your lingerie drawer. The one you're saving for a special occasion, only no occasion is special enough."

The timer went off, signaling the pasta needed to be drained. Neither moved.

"Are you going through my things now?" Her voice was cold.

He shrugged. "You might recall I helped you pack for that weekend trip to the Andirondacks. I almost threw it in. Then I found the _note_ still attached to the bottle."

"I have nothing to hide," but her brows knit as she turned to drain the pasta.

"He signed it _Rook._ What kind of a come-on is that?"

Kate's jaw clenched as she muttered, "We were both available at the time." Kate drew in a deep breath as she shook the colander over the sink. Her cheeks felt hot.

His voice was lower now, though and his tone dripped acid. "And did he give you a whole bucket of limes to go with it?" He didn't wait for her to answer but turned his back, snapping the stove off with the snick of a dial.

"He's a friend, you know that." But her nonchalance was forced.

There was a long silence. "I know that," he finally answered. "But does he?"

He did not press the issue, though the mood was spoiled. The conversation over dinner felt awkward and Kate had to remind herself to meet his gaze. She begged off sleeping over, claiming an early day tomorrow. Neither did she linger in his arms, but gave him a perfunctory kiss.

He didn't look happy.

She sought what isolation the streets offered, eschewing the crush of people on the subway, preferring the breezy night air of a walk home. She wandered on, turning Josh's words over and over in her mind but she kept coming back to the same question. If Castle was in love with her, why was he with Gina?

_Because, I was with Demming; and now Josh. Why not be with Gina?_ Her thoughts veered away from that fiasco.

Is Josh right? Is Castle living vicariously through Nikki Heat and Jamison Rook?

The shops and restaurants lining her path were largely closed for the night, entrances and windows secured with steel bars or rolling doors.

When Castle named his characters, she mused, he was actively pursuing her. He'd long since moved on. If only she could. She caught her lower lip between her teeth as she paused on a street corner, waiting for a light to change and thinking of Castle, his teasing blue eyes and his boyish enthusiasm for alien abductions and time ripples. He didn't even need to be nearby to make her smile. She wondered what he was doing just then.

The storefront on the corner caught her eye with its white dresses, veils and matching twinkle lights. She lingered, eying one in the back. It was off shoulder with a long clean silhouette and sparkles. In a word, magnificent.

January 29th would be the anniversary of Grandmother's death, she reflected. Her inheritance and Kendrick Manor, would pass to another if she remained unmarried. Dad would have to move, and Hannah… Hannah loved Kendrick Manor.

The dress's hem was shorter in the front, sweeping the floor in the back. She imagined what it would be like to wear such a dress, to whirl on the dance floor… in Castle's arms. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Castle was taken. Undoubtedly, he and Gina would renew their vows, remarrying… she would be invited to the celebration, of course. She drew a ragged breath.

She pushed the thoughts of Castle firmly aside. Castle was taken, and she had Josh, whom she'd immediately recognized for what he was, marriage material. A keeper, Kendra had called him. Somehow, that knowledge did not keep her heart aching for another.

Kate turned away from the window, ducking her head against the cold, January night as she finally acknowledged the source of the ice around her heart. Josh had come very close to giving her an ultimatum tonight. If he pushed her to choose between him and Castle… She already knew whom her heart could live without.

* * *

_I'd love to hear what you think, constructive criticism, favorite parts, or otherwise. Please leave a review._


	3. Cold Feet

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_**June 23, 2013**_

_Shocking, I know, to find another update from me so quickly, especially since I'm moving this week. Best not get used to it! _;-)

* * *

_**Cold Feet**_

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**Wednesday, January 19, 2011**_

The loft still hung in shadow as Castle entered the kitchen, flicking on the lights. But for the occasional footsteps and doors opening and closing upstairs, he might have been alone. He winced thinking how soon that would change once he was married. He shook his head. Cohabitating, _marriage_ in only—what was it? Eleven days? Ten days? Fewer? He sighed. So fast. _Too_ fast.

But it was marriage to Kate, and that made all the difference. So many changes, but they'd get through them. They'd faced so many challenges before as partners. No reason to think marriage would be any different.

The hell there wasn't.

He yanked open a cupboard, staring at the row of breakfast cereals.

Kate Beckett asked him to marry her.

Some of the tension eased out of his shoulders as he remembered the hesitation in her face, the quick banter, the awe in her eyes when he told her what he wanted from it. The corner of his mouth turned up. She'd chosen _him_.

Finally.

Not Demming, not Motorcycle Boy, not even that FBI agent. When it came to marriage, she'd chosen _him_. The smile grew and he reached for the pancake mix and a bowl. She wanted _him_. It was what he'd been waiting for. And he—

He'd get her a ring. Not _just_ a ring, he decided, reaching for the measuring spoons. He'd propose to her; something big and exciting. Too bad he'd given the helicopter idea to Ryan three weeks ago.

He was on auto-pilot now, reaching for the milk and oil without thought, heating the griddle, while mentally, he reviewed the shops he'd visited last night and where he'd go today. Farelli's in Soho, would be his first stop. He should've gone there first, as the designers at the shops he'd visited yesterday were utterly lacking in imagination. Petra Farelli, never disappointed. With luck, he'd have an exquisite ring by tonight, to slide on Beckett's finger… When?

"Good morning, Richard." Martha broke into his thoughts as she descended the stairs, one hand sliding down the rail, the other grasping her fuchsia patent leather handbag.

"You're up and dressed early, Mother," he answered her, pouring her a coffee. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I _need_ an occasion?" She scolded amiably.

Castle set her coffee on the counter between them and gave her the look.

"Oh very well. I'm headed to Boston tomorrow, and Alexis was off with Ashley's family last weekend so, we're going to have some—"

"Gram, I'm ready!"

"—girl time." Martha finished as Alexis scurried down the stairs, backpack over one arm and long red hair bouncing behind her.

"Morning, Dad," Alexis added as an afterthought.

"Oh, yes, Darling, I'm just waiting for you." Martha sipped her coffee and set it on the counter.

"Hang on," Castle broke in, grabbing the batter bowl and scoop. "The first pancakes will be ready in—"

"Dad," Alexis frowned at him as he poured batter onto the griddle. She set her bag on a stool while she fastened earrings on her lobes. "I told you last night. Gram and I are going to breakfast this morning."

"What? But I—I'm making happy-face pancakes!" he protested.

Her voice softened. "I'm sorry, Dad. I told you, right after I handed you my permission form for the field trip next week." She unfolded a yellow sheet of paper from the bar. "Maybe we can have happy face pancakes for dinner instead." Her voice trailed off as she glanced at it. "Dad, you didn't sign this!"

"Really, Richard, you _are_ in la la land."

"I didn't?" He lay the spatula down and took the form back from her. "Isn't this the field trip to my _personal_ theatre on Broadway?"

"Yes! We'll be watching a dress rehearsal for _Bengal Tiger in the Baghdad Zoo,"_ Alexis called over her shoulder as she headed for the coat closet.

"That never was _your_ theatre, Darling. They named it after Richard Rodgers the composer, not—"

"For whom I am named!"

"_Were_ named, Darling, _Were_ named. You're the one who changed your name to Castle, dishonoring the memory of one of the greatest names in Broadway history."

"I did it for the greater good of society!"Rick proclaimed as he tested the pancakes for doneness. "We can't have fans confusing our stars on the Walk of Fame."

"Richard! You do _not_ have a star on the Walk of Fame!"

"Yet, Mother. Not yet!"

"If you two are done…" Alexis broke in, handing Martha her coat. "Gram, we need a few more chaperones, and _Robin Williams_ is headlining Bengal Tiger!"

"Robin Williams? Really?" Martha asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"And it would be so great to have a genuine Broadway actress with us." Alexis pulled her hair out from under her jacket as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"How could I refuse? I would be honored to share the benefit of my years of wisdom and experience."

"Emphasis on _years…" _Castle muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Martha flung back over her shoulder.

"Bye Dad!" Alexis pecked her father on the cheek as she grabbed the permission form from the counter. "Pancakes tonight?"

"Uh, I may not make it back. I have some shopping to do, but I'll—"

"Shopping? Without me?" Alexis looked at him in confusion. "For what?"

"Oh, nothing important. I just thought…" Castle scanned the room as though searching for an escape route. "I just thought an _engagement gift_ for Ryan and Jenny would be a nice gesture." Turning away, he raised his coffee mug to his nose, breathing deeply of its aroma.

Alexis stared at him, frowning. "Your nose twitched…"

"Come, Alexis," Martha broke in. "Or you won't have time to eat before school."

"Bye, Pumpkin." He watched her go, a smile in his eyes.

The door clicked closed behind them and he turned the griddle off. Bad of him not to remember to sign the form, but under the circumstances… His mind wandered back to Kate, remembering the way she'd looked when she proposed, vulnerable and hesitant, as if she thought he'd refuse.

Refuse Kate Beckett? As if!

Never had he imagined Kate Beckett proposing to him out of nowhere. Break up with Josh to throw herself at _him_, _yes!_ But marriage… His stomach tightened. A big step. Anyone else and he'd have disappeared, But Kate… He'd always known she was one, perhaps _the_ one with whom he could make it last. Sure it was fast, but they had three years of friendship, _partnership_ on which to base their marriage. There'd be time afterward to woo her with romantic dinners, quiet talks in bed…

He smiled as he slid the remainder of the batter into the fridge. He'd be waking to her face every morning. The thought of bed and Kate pulled his thoughts down far too familiar pathways. Smiling, he reeled himself in. There were details and logistics to work out. First on the list, an engagement ring. Then, a proposal; something exciting and unexpected… He thought back to Ryan's heartfelt proposal in the precinct and, more importantly, Kate's reaction. Maybe, under the circumstances, something private and intimate would be more appropriate, especially with the wedding coming so quickly.

Especially considering all the things they'd never said to each other.

The wedding. Would she want a church wedding? A tropical honeymoon? His lips split in a wide grin as he contemplated making love to Kate… She wasn't a prude, but, would she want to wait for their wedding night?

The crease between his brows deepened slightly as he contemplated their unique circumstances, then sighed. Ten days. They'd be married in ten days. He could wait. Hell, he'd already waited two years and he'd been prepared to wait far longer.

Ten days… there were a lot of details to pull together before then. They needed to talk, make some plans and… all those details would swamp their ship before it sailed! He wanted that day (and night) to be perfect for Kate. They'd need help.

Raul.

Counters wiped and drippy utensils deposited in the sink, Castle headed for his office where his phone was docked.

"Raul? This is Rick Castle. I need you to clear our schedules for the next several weeks." Wandering to the window, he glanced out at the New York skyline. "Tell Paula no appearances, no signings for the next month. Tell her it's a personal conflict." He sank into the window seat, rubbing his hand over the nubby fabric of the cushions. "No, don't tell her what's going on. Just tell her I need your help with some personal things." His face softened in a smile before he went on. "I'm getting married, on the twenty-ninth." His smile changed remarkably, "Yes, yes, thank you. Yes, we are _very_ excited. Thank you." It will probably here at the loft. I'll need you to secure a caterer, florist, DJ, or maybe a band. Give me a few options." There was a pause as he listened to Raul's reply. "Small, about fifty people."

"Dad?" Alexis stood frozen in the doorway, her mouth hanging open.

Castle's eyes were huge. "Uh, Ummm… I'll call you back." He lowered his phone as he rose from the window seat. "Sweetie, I—What are you doing here? I didn't realize you were home."

"What's _wrong?" _Aghast, Alexis shook her head. "You're getting _married_ in… and—Why am I only just hearing about this?"

"Well, it only _just_ happened."

"You weren't even going to tell me? Talk to me?"

"I just told you, it—"

"I mean, I'm happy for you and Gina, it's just…"

"Whoa, hold on—"

"It's just so fast. And I thought you broke up with her?"

"Alexis," Castle clasped his hands around her upper arms. "It's not—"

"Alexis, Darling," Martha appeared in the front doorway. "If you don't hurry—"

"Dad and Gina are getting married!" Alexis cut her off.

"Wha—Richard? This is… surprising!" Martha said carefully, closing the door and crossing to them. "Didn't you break up with her last week?"

"Gina and I are not getting married!" Castle broke in, exasperated.

"Oh?" asked Martha looking hopeful.

"Then _who?"_ Alexis demanded, confused.

"Detective Beckett-_Kate_ and I have agreed to marry." He pressed his lips together, but he couldn't quite suppress the smile that spread over his face.

Alexis gaped but Martha let out a strangled cry before throwing her arms around her son. "Richard! Detective Beckett? Really? Of course I've always thought she could do better, but… This is so very exciting. When did this happen?"

Castle, who'd frowned at the dig, recovered and hugged his mother back.

"Dad…"

"Yesterday," Castle answered Martha. "It'll be fast. The wedding will be on the twenty-ninth."

"Dad…" Alexis seemed incapable of completing a sentence.

"And? This is so unexpected! How did it happen?" Martha continued.

"Uh, well… It was unexpected for me too," Castle offered. "Last I knew she was dating Josh, that Neanderthal cardiac surgeon? Then yesterday—"

"This is _insane!_" Alexis finally recovered her ability to speak.

"Wha—Pumpkin!"

"Dad, a month ago, you were _both_ dating other people! And now you and Beckett are getting married? In what, two weeks?"

"Ten days," Castle corrected.

"Ten days then. And you're not even going to date or have a long engagement to—to make sure you're _right_ for each other!"

"Well," he began.

"How do you know you can make it work?"

He regarded her in silence, his face becoming still.

"Why the rush?"

"Well, it's sort of complicated." He turned away then, sinking into the executive chair behind his desk. Two pairs of blue eyes stared back at him, waiting for him to continue.

He took a deep breath. "If you think about it, Beck—Kate and I have been working together more than two years, and," He paused, his voice quiet as he struggled to make them understand, "and you might consider that we've gotten to know each other very well during that time. I know it's fast, but," He paused again, the words coming more slowly, chosen with care and great difficulty. "I've known for a while now that," he stumbled over the words, "She's someone, someone I really care about. Someone I could have a future with."

It was Alexis who broke the silence that followed.

"Could?" She took a step closer to her father. "I heard you planning a wedding that's barely a week away. Why—"

"Ten days," he corrected.

"Fine. Ten days. Why the hurry? Why not take your time? _Date!" _She stepped toward him, so earnest, so concerned. It was nearly his undoing.

"Alexis," he breathed, his voice aching with a longing to make her understand.

She heard it in his voice and rejected it utterly. Shaking her head emphatically, she threw her yellow permission slip on his desk. "You _still_ haven't signed this," she muttered, her hair swirling behind her as she left, leaving her father staring after her.

"That went well," Martha remarked, sighing as she crossed her arms. "Have you talked to your attorney yet? This doesn't leave much time for a pre-nup."

He shook his head, still staring after Alexis. "I don't care. I'm all in." He turned to her at last, "Mother, I can't lose her again. I can't let this chance slip by me."

Martha regarded him in silence before nodding slowly. "Richard, she's a lucky woman." she smiled at last and squeezed his shoulder. "Rich, handsome…" she paused, "and _no _pre-nup!"

* * *

_Next chapter, Castle and Beckett, together again. _

_What was your favorite part? Constructive Criticism? Please leave a review. _


	4. Crossroads

_**Disclaimer: **_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_**August 27, 2014**_

_Greetings! I have several projects to juggle, including this story, and a rewrite of **As Good As On Paper** which I intend to self-publish on Amazon. I haven't really begun that process except figure out how to make Castle and Beckett _feel_ like Castle and Beckett with out _being_ Castle and Beckett, a requirement if I ever want to make money on that story. More news on that later. _

_I've made little progress on **Sitting in a Tree Backwards**, as I've begun taking paid editing gigs. My best customer, **Duncan McGeary**, tells me I'm *really* good at this! Then he gripes and complain about how I'm creating more work for him! :) If you'd like historical fiction with a dose of werewolves, you should check him out on Smashwords and ._

_QUESTION: Would you prefer I take a leap forward in time and stay focused on Castle and Beckett's relationship, or would you rather I take my time with wedding prep and flesh out the murder case they're working on? Not that you remember anything about the murder... ;) _

_**February 10, 2014**_

To those few of you whom haven't forgotten about this story,_ thank you! _I appreciate your little notes reminding me that you're waiting. Life has been a roller coaster these last several years but I'm happy to say, it's settling down.

In the meantime, I am working on_** Sitting in a Tree Backwards **_again, and I do intend to finish it. I won't say when I'll next publish, but I will promise you, it will be several chapters in a short period of time. I'm working on chapter 7 now.

_**November 16, 2013**_

_The good news is, I'm actively writing, every day if I can! More later. _

_**October 23, 2013**_

Wow! The last three months have been a blur! Unfortunately, I barely touched the story. My time has been filled with moving, cleaning, painting, unpacking, arranging, home improvements... I am so ready to settle in and have things feel NORMAL again! More info when I have something concrete.

To those of you who've taken the time to drop me a note or review, thank you! I have more, including a proposal scene as a matter of fact, but it's going to be some time before I can get to it. I'm sorry. It sure feels like a pathetic excuse, but it's all I've got right now. Thank you for reading, and thank you for the reviews!

_**July 18, 2013**_

_Do you ever feel like you're trapped on a merry-go-round, and you're trying to get off but someone keeps spinning it, faster and faster? That's sort of how I feel. The last month or two has been absorbed with moving activities and house hunting, and… buying. The kids are registered for school now, and apparently my nine year old is skipping fourth grade because my husband told the office he's going into fifth grade…._

_Luckily, I'm several chapters ahead, or there's no way you'd be seeing this so soon. I hope you like it and that you'll tell me whether you do, or how it could be better…_

* * *

_**Crossroads**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

The bare tree branches scraped the starless night sky like bony claws as Beckett trudged through the brisk cold of the January night in Central Park. Last weekend's snowfall was largely a memory except for where the plows had pushed it aside, the way Kate had tried to push Rick out of her thoughts all day.

He didn't come. All day long she waited for him, a caffeine headache knocking at her temples and a knot growing in her belly as she wondered. But as the day skidded on, she got her own coffee, grimly acknowledging what could no longer be ignored. Castle had cold feet. Already.

Hands thrust deep in her pockets, she paused, looking around for him again. The sidewalk branched off here, going several different directions. One would take her to the crime scene. Another, back the way she came. There were other options, though, just like with Castle. Only with Castle, the only direction they couldn't go was back. She could feel that they'd come too far, and hiding behind banter, or in other relationships were options closed to them forever.

He'd promised to meet her fifteen minutes ago, she reflected. Surely, he wouldn't keep her waiting, knowing they'd located the crime scene, always a challenge with a poisoning. She glanced around for him again before turning toward the lonely edge of the pond where a minister and vicious gang leader had been poisoned. _No sign of Castle, _she mused, trying to calm her jitters. _He'll be here, he said he'd come. _Again, she wondered what had kept him MIA all day.

_What if he just said that stuff about forever to finally get me into bed? _She pushed the thought away again as the knot in her stomach squeezed painfully.

"Cold feet" she muttered. He'd been through two failed marriages and he doesn't want to repeat it. She bit her lip. She couldn't blame him. Not really. Weeks ago, he'd been with Gina, and she with Josh. Hell she had her own misgivings about the arrangement, but what could she do?

Then everything changed. She closed her eyes briefly, remembering the moment when she came upon Castle in the hallway, phone to his ear, the words, _"It's over,"_ falling from his lips. She'd been stunned; sad for his breakup with Gina, but also… hope soared quickly past the first two emotions, filling the empty spaces of her heart. She tried to think it through, not to act rashly, but considering the possibilities. Still, her heart seemed to beat to a new rhythm as a new future shaped itself in her thoughts.

Castle. Just the thought of him brought a smile to her face. To think about being with him, building a relationship, a marriage…

She sighed. Last night, it seemed they'd been on the brink of everything she might've hoped for. Tonight? Her teeth closed more tightly on her lower lip. Tonight she wondered again. She scowled down at the sidewalk, hating the present uncertainty in her life.

She was about to go to the crime scene without him, when movement caught her eye. She peered into the gloom. A single figure approached, bereft of the trappings of the unies or C.S.U. She knew that figure, recognized the gait, and the coffees in hand… A smile broke over her face. She was still smiling when he glanced up and saw her, his face breaking into one as well. She couldn't see it, but she knew. He lifted a cup in a mock salute and quickened his step. Lingering at the crossroads, she waited for him, shivering a little in anticipation.

Was she really that eager to see Castle? She shrugged off the thought. She couldn't know what the future would bring them, but he'd said yes last night, not even needing time to think it over. And here he was again, with coffee for two. The knot in her belly eased; a warm glow spread through her. He'd brought coffee for two; they were alright.

* * *

The crime scene was bright as day, with high-powered lights pushing back the darkness till even the Manhattan skyline was a nearly invisible shadow, lurking in the night sky. Castle glanced around, taking in the still water of the pond, its grassy banks brownish and cropped short, and now roped off with yellow and black tape. Not that there many pedestrians lingering in the park after dark; certainly not the kind that would stop to watch police work.

Beckett was still on the phone, so he wandered toward the base of the bridge, scanning the ground as he went. If he were writing the story, he'd not choose the wide bank of a pond for a meeting with murder, but below a bridge, out of sight… the perfect setting for death. Leaning over, he scanned the darkness below the arc of the bridges underside. Something glinted at him. A few steps nearer and he was crouched in the sandy grass, turning over a squashed Coke can with the tip of a pen.

It was dented and twisted, like it was squashed by hand, not flattened into something resembling a hockey puck. What brand soda had Mrs. Lauer said—

* * *

"What have you got?" Kate held her hair back with one hand as she peered down at what he'd found.

"Just a crushed soda can."

She crouched beside him, already pulling on a latex glove. "Well, let's bag it. It may help complete the puzzle. CSU will dredge the pond for more evidence." She'd just tucked it into an evidence bag when she glanced up to find Castle staring at her, merely inches away. Her voice trailed off as she forgot herself, staring back. He was so near, and there was something in his eyes. She was about to speak when he shook it off, rising as a neutral expression dropped over his face.

Kate wrapped a strand of her long brown hair around one finger as she glanced around. Esposito stood at the lake's edge, gesturing at the area to be swept for evidence while he discussed logistics with a young woman wearing a CSU jacket. Ryan stood off to the side, interviewing the maintenance worker who'd been working nearby. A dozen other CSU technicians combed the surrounding area.

Kate rose, sighing as she stripped off her gloves.

"Have you eaten, Castle?"

"Y—no…"

Her lips twitched at his uncertainty. "Well? Which is it?"

"Yes, I've eaten, but I'm willing to eat again…" He caught her eye and smiling, she turned away.

"Ryan?" she called him over as the witnesses left. "I'm calling it a night, but let me know if anything changes on Reverend Lauer's condition. I want his statement as soon as the doctors will allow it."

"You got it."

"Oh, and Reverend Lauer's wife said the meeting was at seven. Send the uniforms out to interview any joggers or cyclists who use this area about this time every day. One of them might have seen something." Ryan nodded and scribbled a note on his pad as she drew in a deep breath.

"C'mon," she grabbed Castle's sleeve, pulling him along with her as she strode off under the trees.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere. We need to talk."

* * *

The Nautilus Café was not much to look at, but the coffee was hot and fragrant, and the falafel, nestled into a pita with tzatziki and romaine lettuce, were something else again. Castle listened as she summarized the most recent details of the case. But when the dishes were cleared away, they found themselves staring at each other, a silence growing between them.

He was the first to look away. "This was a bad idea." He grimaced, shifting in his seat.

Kate's eyes widened and her response was too quick. "What? N—Why?"

"This café; I was thinking they have the best baklava, but I didn't think—it's not exactly where I'd bring a date—" his voice trailed off as her gaze dropped to the chipped Formica tabletop, the lines of her face softening with the faintest hint of a smile.

"What?" he asked.

"N-Nothing." She answered, shaking her head, but Rick wasn't fooled.

"You thought I was backing out of our… our…"

"Our arrangement, yeah."

"_I_ was going to say, _engagement_." Special emphasis on the last word brought a quick glance at his face, a smile curling a corner of her mouth.

Castle, fidgeting with his silverware, didn't notice. "Sorry, Kate. You're stuck with me."

"I should be used to that by now," she teased under her breath, but again, either he didn't notice, or ignored it.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked leveling a direct stare at her, hands folded on the tabletop, for once, still.

"For-?"

"For _our wedding_."

"Oh." She blinked, faint lines appearing on her forehead as she thought. "Well, I was thinking it might be best to keep it simple. Maybe Judge Markaway, at the Courthouse."

He stared at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"Judge Markaway, fine. The Courthouse? _Really?"_

"It's not what I'd have chosen, Castle. But, I don't have time to plan a wedding, let alone find a dress in time—"

"I'll take care of everything." There was a note of finality in his tone that wanted to end the subject.

"You?" She blinked at him.

"I've already asked my assistant to clear our schedules, his and mine. You and I will make the major decisions and he'll handle the details." Castle, reacting to her questioning look, waved a hand dismissively. "He handles all my parties."

Her head cocked to one side as she explained, "No, It's just, I didn't realize you have an assistant."

"Oh. Well… He divides his time with my publicist. Usually, he just handles my fan mail and minutia. Don't worry," he added, seeing her face. "Raul has impeccable taste. Not that he'll be choosing your dress," he assured her, leaning back in his chair.

"My dress—" Kate's coffee cup was halfway to her mouth, frozen, as she stared at him.

He nodded. "I'm thinking mini-length, _major_ _sexy_." The lines around his eyes crinkled.

"Oh really," she set her mug down, one brow raised sardonically.

He failed to notice. "Mmm hmm. I can just see your bare legs glistening in the candlelight; the lace of your sleeves hinting at alabaster skin beneath…" The smile hovered about Castle's lips while he stared off into space. He leaned back in his chair, coffee mug in one hand but his eyes were far away.

The waiter arrived then, placing a plate of baklava before each of them. Kate waited till he was gone, then, leaned forward, stating explicitly, "You're not picking out my wedding dress,_ Castle_."

He gave her a long slow smile and his voice was husky. "As you wish, but, it'd be a shame to hide those legs anymore than necessary." His eyes wandered over her and she was quite sure he was dressing her with his eyes. Then, his demeanor changed, as he took up his fork dug into his baklava. "What about contracting a designer to dress the wedding party? Vera Wang owes me a favor, but she's in demand so maybe Trevor Snow. He's a fan but is rapidly—"

"Castle, this isn't going to be a high society party with the press and hundreds of people."

"Let's keep it small," he instantly agreed between bites. "Family with a few close friends."

She nodded and took a first bite, the flaky crust melting in her mouth.

"And Trevor Snow will dress the wedding party."

Almost, she wanted to frown at him, but she shrugged instead. "If he'll do it ten days. But I'm not ready to go public."

His blue eyes rounded. "No publicity?"

"No publicity." Her tone was flat, final. "We can issue a wedding announcement at some future date, if it comes to that. I'm not about to live my life on page six. And right now? I want to stay out of the spotlight."

"So," His brow furrowed, "a reception at LeCirque is out of the question?"

Her mouth full of baklava, she glared at him without answering.

"I'm kidding." He dug into his baklava at last as he rambled on. "We'll have the wedding at the loft. It's intimate, yet there's room for dancing and even more importantly, it's _available."_

She swallowed and nodded, feeling dazed. Castle didn't notice.

"Oh. One more thing," He cleared his throat delicately. "Have you been to Bora Bora?"

She frowned, not seeing the connection, but met his gaze. "Bora Bora? Isn't that in…"

"The South Pacific, yes."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was thinking of tropical honeymoon locations."

Kate choked on her coffee and coughed. _Honeymoon?_ Her whole body burned hot as she coughed into her napkin, groping wildly for a safe reaction. Gathering the crumbs of her composure, she lowered her napkin, nodding in a desperate attempt to keep up with him. "Bora Bora. Wow, Castle. It sounds like you're plotting to keep me as bare as possible."

He grinned and his voice was like velvet, "That's the general idea…" his eyes glinted as they wandered over her.

She frowned slightly and picked up her fork again, desperate for something to keep her hands busy. "Why do I get the feeling you agreed to this marriage solely to get into my pants?"

"That's a gross exaggeration."

The baklava broke into flaky bits as she pushed her fork through, carving another bite. "Oh?"

One side of his mouth turned up in the same sexy half-smile that had driven her crazy for nearly two years. He lowered his voice, "I want you to get in mine as well."

* * *

_Lots more fun stuff to come! How do you like it so far?_

_**February 10, 2014,** Actively working on more!_


End file.
